TMNT:Donnie and April-Movie Night
by NightOwl285
Summary: ok so this was just something i thought up today. I had some help with this story today but i finally got it done! :) this is my very first Donnie and April short story, i plan to do more. any thoughts ands ideas id love to hear!


TMNT: Donnie&April

MOVIE NIGHT

It was a Saturday evening in New York City. Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey were told to stay home for the evening to continue training instead of patrolling that night. The training session was surprisingly short, so they spent the rest of the evening relaxing and taking the night off for a change. Leo and Raph were sparring together in the dojo while Mikey was too distracted in his new video game. Donnie, however, thought that maybe was a good time to start working on some projects, but to his surprise, there really wasn't much for him to do in his lab today. He had gotten most of his work done just the other day.

"I wonder what April is doing?" he thought to himself. So he decided to go see how she was doing. In all honesty, he just really wanted to see her. Since it was a Saturday night he thought she wouldn't mind the visit. As soon as it started to get dark, he hopped from rooftop to rooftop until he finally reached his destination. Donnie quietly knocked on the window to see that April was busy with research on finding any more clues about the Krang and as to her missing father's whereabouts. Donnie noticed that April was looking sad and tired.

"Hey Donnie, come on in!" she said sort of loudly but blankly. Donnie was worried for a second about her aunt; he was worried if she had heard that. But April noticed the worry on his face and said "Oh, no don't worry about that, my aunt is working til' really late tonight, so it's just me here." Of course Donnie blushed a bit, but that's just Donnie.

"So why the visit today and where are the others?" she finally asked. Donnie was still blushing at this point and almost completely forgot why he came. He stammered a bit, but finally said "Oh, well...I just... had some free time and everyone else was kinda busy today… so… I thought I'd stop by." Which wasn't entirely a lie.

April smiled and said "Ok then. Well, actually I'm kinda glad you're here! My aunt asked me to rent some movies, but I ended up getting the kinds that she didn't like. She's more into chick flicks, but instead I got some sci-fi horror movies. Since I can't return them til Monday, would you like to hang out and watch them with me?"

You can imagine at this point that Donnie was just blushing red and so excited that he'll be spending time with April alone, and watching a movie or two together. He also had until really late til her aunt came home and just the fact that she asked him to hang out with her! Donnie had to say something. So not to sound too excited or strange he just smiled and said "You had me at sci-fi!" April smiled her eyes wide with happiness that she can finally watch her favorite sci-fi movies with someone other than her dad.

"Great! I'll make the popcorn then!" said April so happily. Donnie just couldn't help but blush and smile at her joy! Oh how awesome was this?! He was so glad he decided to come over today!

April handed Donnie some of the movies while she walked her way towards the kitchen to make popcorn for the two of them. "Do you like extra butter? I only have one large bowl for popcorn." She called to him from across the kitchen. "Which ever one you like" he called back from the living room. Donnie was messing around with the TV and DVD player to get the movie started.

"Which movie do you want to put on first?" he asked April while she was waiting for the buttery popcorn to finish. "Hmmm…. How about Prometheus? I heard that one was pretty freaky, but really good." April answered as she was trying to reach for the largest popcorn bowl. Why on Earth did her aunt have to be so much taller than her?! April couldn't reach the darn thing and she didn't want to ruin her aunts' antique chairs to stand on. So she figured she should make Donnie useful and help her out. And also because he's much taller than her.

"Hey Donnie, could you come here and help me for a sec'?" April asked as she was trying to reach the bowl. Donnie stopped what he was doing and went over to her. "What's up?" he asked. "The bowl, that's what's up. I can't reach it. Could you get it for me please?" Donnie gave her a grin showing his silly but charming gap in his smile. "Sure April." Donnie said as he reached above her to get the bowl. The bowl was on the very top cabinet directly above the microwave where April was standing by. As he was reaching for the bowl, April noticed she was pinned between the counter top and his plastron. Being so close to him like this made her unwillingly blush. Although it was only for a second when he reached up for the bowl, it felt like time froze for a moment.

Donnie honestly didn't notice they were so close, but when he did finally noticed, he stepped back awkwardly and quickly scratching the back of his head with a nervous grin. "Here's the bowl April." Donnie said rather stuttering and blushing. April smiled back, "Thank you" she answered with a slight blush on her face. It was such a tiny kitchen that they kept nervously bumping into one another constantly apologizing.

They sat down together to watch Prometheus on the big living room couch. Although the couch was big, they sat closely together sharing one big bowl of popcorn. "_Oh wow April was right", _Donnie thought, "_this really is a scary movie, but it's awesome at the same time_." While watching the sci-fi horror movie, Donnie couldn't help but also pay his attention to April. She was sitting there enjoying the movie with her friend. Donnie wondered if he should try the yawn-and –stretch-his-arm-around-her-shoulder thing. He was just about to, but she turned around and his expression was slightly embarrassed and quickly brought his arm back to him. Luckily there was just one bowl of popcorn, so he could try grabbing popcorn at he same time she did to "accidentally" touch her hand. Of course that didn't work either.

This was really awkward for Donnie. This was the first time he had ever spent an evening with a girl to watch a movie together. From time to time he'd try to inch a little closer to her, but still nothing was working. Just as he was about to give up, he decided to focus more on the movie until "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" A loud bloodcurdling scream came from both of them as they saw the climax of the scariest scene in the movie. As they both screamed, they didn't notice that they were holding each other so closely and so tightly. They were holding on to each other for dear life.

Donnie didn't notice til just a few moments after the scary scene that April was holding on to him and so was he to her. Blushing, he dared not move and pretended like nothing happened, pretending to keep all his focus on the movie. At the same time April notices that she's holding Donnie and Donnie's holding her. She blushed strawberry red and decided not to move away from her position. She felt safe being held by him. He felt so soft and warm, his strong arms holding her, protecting her. What was it exactly she was feeling? She wondered for a moment, but decided to shrug it off since the movie hadn't ended yet. They stayed there sitting on the couch finishing that last bit of popcorn which there wasn't much left since most of it was sprawled around the floor after they both screamed and freaked out in terror.

At the very end of the movie, April found herself snuggled closely beneath Donnie's chin. As the ending credits showed along with the ending music, they looked at each other for a moment, still holding on to each other. They slowly let go of each other, but still very close. Donnie smiled his cute and charming gapped smile. "That was a really good movie. You sure can pick em'." Donnie said to her. "Thanks" April said with a smile. They began to slowly move closer. Just when Donnie thought something might happen, he hears footsteps coming from out of the apartment hallway. His eyes grew wide with panic and also feeling disappointed that their time together that night was at an end. "Your aunt's home!" he exclaimed, but trying not to be too loud.

"April! I'm home sweetie!" her aunt called out. Donnie and April nervously squirmed out of the couch rushing to her room for him to head out the window. Just as Donnie was about to step outside and disappear into the darkness, he was stopped by a pair of soft tiny hands holding on to his hand. The beautiful redhead he fell in love with reached over to him and gave him a small kiss on his blushing cheek. "Thank you Donnie, I had a really good time with you tonight. We should do this again." With a big smile on his face, Donnie held her hand close to his face and kissed her small soft hand. "You're welcome" he said.

As her aunt was about to come into the room, the ninja had already left, leaving a happy little redhead smiling out into the dark city.


End file.
